Yang Pertama
by crystallized cherry
Summary: -Ficlet, 5 of 5, The Last- Yang Pertama, kisah pendek, penggalan cerita keseharian atas yang sedang ditarik cinta. Mind to RnR?
1. Yang Pertama: Kulihat Darimu

Bacotan (?) ada di bawah. Tumpahan saia (?) ditaruh dibawah, biar drabble ini tak terganggu~ x)

**Yang Pertama**, a kazuka's

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Yang Pertama, **atas namaku untukmu

.

1st: Yang Pertama **Kulihat Darimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu buku fiksi bertemakan _sport _dan semi-romance berada di tanganku. Salah satu sahabat meminjamkan itu padaku. Katanya baru dibeli—tapi aku tak peduli, dan segera melahapnya di jam kosong ini.

"Rukia-chan, ikut?"

Aku menoleh. Momo memandangku. "Ke mana?"

"Ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Tidak makan?"

Aku melirik jam dinding di tembok atas kelasku. Pukul setengah sepuluh lewat dipadukan oleh kedua jarumnya. Aku baru sadar aku telah terpekur bersama buku ini selama hampir satu jam.

"Tidak. Kalian saja."

"Baiklah. Ada yang mau kau minta?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kurasakan perutku tak terlalu lapar. Kugelengkan kepala. Momo pun pergi bersama yang lain. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Biar sajalah, buku baru lebih penting daripada makan!—motivasiku yang terlalu terobsesi dengan _genre _semacam ini.

Mataku terus berputar mengelilingi baris kata-perkata yang berleret memenuhi halaman. Semuanya membuat mataku lelah!

Kucoba saran yang pernah kubaca di sebuah buku. Katanya, jika mata lelah karena melihat objek yang membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi, sebaiknya lemaskan dengan cara memandang sesuatu yang hijau atau objek yang berjarak jauh dari kita. Melenturkan kembali otot yang berkontraksi jarak dekat.

Ah, ternyata baru kusadari bukan diriku satu-satunya yang tertinggal di kelas. Ada seseorang di sudut sana. Bersama sebuah gitar dan memainkan lagu nada _mellow _sebisa suaranya.

Ichigo!

Lagi. Sejenak semuanya yang memenuhi otakku hilang. Berganti dengan ilusi dirinya yang begitu utuh dan simpul memberi senyum. Jantungku berubah liar—memperlaju kerja dirinya tanpa kukehendaki.

Dia—tetap tenang. Kontras dengan diriku yang berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak bergetar lagi saat melihat dia.

Bagus, Rukia. Kau lagi-lagi kehilangan kontrol untuk tetap tenang saat bersamanya. Ini yang keseribu kali mungkin, dalam beberapa tahun ini kau selalu begitu—aku merutuk batinku sendiri.

Tapi nadanya terhenti di akor C. Matanya beralih padaku!

Aku semakin tak bisa mengatur diri. Aku hilang kendali untuk tetap tenang. Di depannya...

Lalu ia tersenyum. Mataku ingin pergi dari kontak langsung terhadap matanya, tapi aku takut apabila aku tidak dapat melihat yang seperti ini lagi. Intinya, aku labil saat ia memandangku.

Bagus, kalian dapat menebak satu arti. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, sejak tahun pertama kami saling mengenal di sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

"Hei, melamun saja!"

Dia menegurku. Kucoba menjawab.

"Eh? Haha..." tawa garing yang muncul. Terlihat samasekali tidak elit.

Ia cuek.

Kuperlihatkan ia lagi. Ia melanjutkan nada-nada pada petikan jemarinya. Semakin terdengar merdu.

"Ichigo—" mulaiku. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan permainan solonya.

"Ya?"

"Falling Slowly?" aku mencoba menebak judul lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya di internet. Ada salah satu blog yang memakainya sebagai nada latar."

"Oh," jawabnya pendek.

Lalu kembali ia mainkan Falling Slowly. Kucoba mengikutinya dengan lirik yang kuketahui.

Tapi ia berhenti lagi.

"Hafal?"

Aku mengiyakan dengan masam. Sedikit-sedikit, kujawab.

"Hmm, Ichigo?"

"Ada apa?"

Aku memberanikan diri berjalan padanya. Entah apa yang menggerakkan diriku hingga seperti ini. Kekuatan, dari mana?

"Kau bermain gitar, aku yang bernyanyi. Boleh?"

"Siapa yang melarang?" tawanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, menahan merah yang mulai membanjiri jaringan kulit wajahku.

Dan ia memulai lagi lagunya dari awal, dari pembuka berupa akor C.

Aku baru ingat sesuatu...

Tiga-empat tahun yang lalu.

Ada seseorang yang menyendiri di sudut kelas, sembari memetik gitar. Memainkan musik _mellow_—tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Kecuali diriku.

Dan itulah, yang membuatku ingat, yang pertama kulihat darimu hingga aku sangat menyukaimu adalah...

... Saat kau bermain gitar.

Karena saat itu kau begitu hening, begitu serius, menampakkan seluruhnya dirimu apa adanya—poin yang menarikku ke hatimu.

**.**

**.**

**- chapter 1: end ****–**

**.**

habis kuaplot ulang, ada kata-kata yang salah... =A=

First bacotan (?): Oke, pertama saia jelasin dulu kenapa pair IchiRuki (lagilagilagilagi) karena setelah ditelusuri bagaimanapun, saia dan dia sepertinya IchiRuki. Dari tinggi, rambut saia, model tubuh dia... =,=a

Dan sebenarnya, ini buat ultah dia yang masih beberapa hari lagi. Dalihnya, sih, pengen bikin drabble pertama, tapi niatan tetep aja akhirnya buat ultah dia. Selamat, deh! DX Tapi bener, ini drabble pertama saia. Sekalian saja, begitu.

Soal judulnya, **Yang Pertama**, itu karena dialah 'yang pertama' untuk saia dalam beberapa hal tertentu. :)).

Hmm, baiknya **keep** atau di-**delete** saja? Mungkin aneh, nih... —_—


	2. Yang Pertama: Kau Beri Padaku

**Yang Pertama**, a kazuka's

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Yang Pertama, **atas namaku untukmu

.

2nd: Yang Pertama **Kau Beri Padaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua lollipop masih ada di sakuku. Satu di mulut, dan satu sebelumnya hanya bersisa tangkai di tempat sampah. Istirahat siang kuhabiskan untuk melahap beberapa lollipop. Lapar, tidak. Cuma bosan.

Semenjak tadi pagi, dari jam pelajaran ketiga kosong hingga tiga jam pelajaran kemudian, dan masuk waktu istirahat siang ini. Untuk apa aku pergi ke sekolah kalau begini? Lebih baik aku bersantai di rumah daripada ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Habis.

Lollipop kedua telah habis. Ternyata cukup cepat juga aku menghabiskannya.

Kukupas lagi pembungkus cokelat lollipop yang barusan kuraih dari saku. Yang ketiga.

Dua puluh menit istirahat berakhir. Belum habis pula lollipopku. Ah, aku ragu guru selanjutnya akan masuk.

Aku menoleh—ke arah tangga. Terlihat beberapa teman sekelasku menapakinya. Salah satunya...

... Ggio. Ia asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya sembari berjalan. Bagus, berarti ia tak akan sadar kalau mataku menatapnya.

Sesekali kukeluarkan lollipop yang telah mengecil dari mulutku. Tapi tak merubah arahan mataku. Terus memandangnya yang sedang bersandar di dekat tangga. Tubuh tingginya memaksaku untuk sedikit menaikkan sudut angkat leherku.

Tapi kelima orang yang bersandar—sembari bercanda—di tembok itu bubar. Sedikit kudengar dari suara mereka, ada guru yang menuju ke sini. Oh, bagus! Berarti dua jam terakhir ini tak sia-sia juga. Tunggu, aku harus senang atau sedih karena jam terakhir harus diisi oleh guru semacam ini?

Guru sejarah yang lumayan 'membosankan'. Artikulasinya yang kecil, ditambah mungkin karena ia pemula—sehingga dalam metode pengajaran tak ampuh membius para murid agar berkonsentrasi.

Kubuang dengan spontan lollipop cokelatku yang memang sudah habis. Berlari masuk ke kelas. Menuju tempat dudukku.

**.**

Lima belas menit.

Tujuh kali sudah aku menguap, begitu kata teman di sebelahku. Seperti tidak tahu saja aku seperti apa jika guru yang satu ini mengajar. Pikiranku selalu terbang menjauhi penjelasan beliau yang berbelit-belit.

Kuputar mataku. Mungkin bisa sedikit terhibur dengan melihat dia. Ggio, siapa lagi?

Patut kuakui, aku suka dia. Semenjak, err, mungkin beberapa bulan lalu, saat pertama masuk ke sekolah ini. Nah, sudah paham bukan, mengapa aku terlihat seperti _stalker_?

Dia nekat membuka bungkus lollipop! Dapat kulihat jelas itu. Bungkus cokelat ia lempar seadanya ke bagian belakang kelas yang lowong. Dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan buku.

Trik bagus nan cerdik sekali, Ggio!

Aku merogoh saku. Tersisa satu lollipop terakhir berasa melon. Ia yang mengajari!

Kubuka perlahan bungkusnya. Kebetulan aku mengambil tempat duduk agak ke belakang.

Dengan beberapa langkah sembunyi-sembunyi untuk memasukkannya ke mulut, aku berhasil mengikuti ajaran sesatnya! Tawa terkekehku terdengar sedikit.

"Ssst!" Nanao menegurku. Rupanya lumayan keras ya?

Sebentar-sebentar kulirik dia.

Dia juga melirikku! Kubalas dengan senyum.

Aku mendehem sedikit. Memang kebiasaanku untuk menegur seseorang—spesifikasi untuk dirinya seorang—adalah dengan mendehem. Ia balas tertawa.

Aku turut tertawa.

Kami berdua adalah bukan siswa yang patut diteladani. Ya kan, Ggio? Kulirik lagi ia.

Ah, ia sedang memandangku juga! Bersama senyumnya! Ia menutup wajahnya dari arah guru dengan buku, tapi dengan leluasa dapat kulihat wajahnya karena mengarah padaku.

Aku tertegun. Senyumnya—manis sekali!

Tanpa sadar aku menurunkan buku yang menjadi pelindung mulutku yang memperlihatkan tangkai lollipop yang jelas sekali.

"Soi Fon!" tegur Nanao. Buru-buru ia tutup mulutku dengan buku lagi. Aku memukul tangannya yang terlalu menekan buku itu ke mulutku, membuatku hampir tersedak lollipop beserta tangkainya.

"Uhmph! Su-sudah!"

Aku pasti terlihat konyol di depan Ggio!

Kupindah lagi pandanganku ke Ggio di sudut sebelah sana.

Terlihat ia masih tersenyum padaku. Simpul, sederhana tapi memukau!

Lama tetap kupandang ia, tetap pula ia memandangku sembari tersenyum dengan lollipop di mulutnya. Senyumnya jauh lebih manis daripada lollipop melon yang sedang berada di mulutku ini.

Mungkin hari ini membuatku mengingat masa lalu lagi. Senyum itulah yang ia berikan ketika ia menjabat tanganku—di waktu masa orientasi siswa. Yang pertama kuterima dari pemuda seperti dia. Senyum yang selalu muncul sedetik sebelum mimpi menyambutku di malam hari.

Senyum seindah itu, pertama untukku.

**.**

**.**

**- chapter 2****: end –**

**.**

The second one... :DD

insiden lollipop itu memang pernah terjadi di saia, beberapa minggu atau bulan yang lalu mungkin. Dengan sedikit perbedaan di beberapa scene. :))

uh, such a crazy girl I am... DX


	3. Yang Pertama: Kau Menolongku

**Yang Pertama**, a kazuka's

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Yang Pertama, **atas namaku untukmu

.

3rd: Yang Pertama **Kau Menolongku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga kali pukulan smash _shuttlecock_ darinya berhasil kutubruk dengan raket biru-hitamku. Sesekali ia meneriakkan sesuatu ketika langkahku susah payah mencapai _shuttlecock _yang diopernya padaku.

Tapi aku menikmati permainan ini. Setidaknya kami bisa akrab lagi setelah lama aku pergi ke luar kota karena pertukaran pelajar. Tiga minggu aku terpisah dari sahabat-sahabatku di sini.

Terutama dia, Shiro-chan.

Kami memang tidak terlalu akrab. Biasa saja. Bertegur sapa selayaknya teman biasa. Tidak istimewa.

Tapi siapa sangka berapa lama aku memendam rasa suka padanya? Justru dalam persahabatan yang biasa itulah aku dapat diam tentang apa isi hatiku.

"Uh!" serunya. Aku membawa kakiku mengejar bola itu. Memukulkan raket dengan kuat. Tak peduli bahuku yang mulai nyeri. Nyeri karena saat pemanasan aku salah melakukan gerakan. Kepayahanku dalam bidang olahraga.

"Momo!" teriaknya. _Shuttlecock _melesat cepat ke arahku.

PLUK!

Menimpa wajahku. Bagus sekali. Terlihat konyol. Dia hanya mengejekku.

Huh.

Sekarang giliranku yang memberikan pukulan awal atau _service_. Dengan santai ia kembalikan pukulanku.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat. Bola kami oper dengan santai. Sekarang yang kelima. Keenam.

Wajah seriusnya manis sekali.

"Hei!" tegurnya. Aku melamun.

Segera kukejar _shuttlecock _itu dengan lari cepat.

Tapi tak sampai! Dan tubuhku jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai.

"Momo!" ucapnya. Berlari tangkas padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya walau pandanganku agak kabur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menarik tanganku. Tangannya dingin—ya tentu saja, berkeringat!

"Ya, mungkin—" aku berdiri dibantu olehnya. Merapikan sebentar ikat ekor kuda rambutku yang kacau. "Terima kasih."

Ia kembali ke tempatnya tanpa membalas ucapanku. Tapi kali ini ia yang yang mengambil kok-nya. Mengalah—persepsiku. Bukan, tepatnya mengkhayal. Mungkin saja ia tidak percaya akan _service _dariku yang tak mahir berolahraga ini. Ah, sudahlah! Repot memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku menikmati permainan kami berdua di lapangan indoor sekolah ini. Sesuatu yang langka, begitu kusebut.

Lagi! Dia memberikan _smash_-nya padaku. Kubalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

Ah, tadi bahuku yang nyeri. Sekarang lututku ikut-ikutan. Apa ia tidak bersinkronisasi dengan baik bersama otak dan perasaanku? Dasar. Tidak mengerti situasi!

Nyut!

Kucoba menahan. Terus melawan permainannya yang seolah memojokkanku.

"Nih!" serunya. Satu pukulan _smash _yang terlihat paling kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku berlari ke hampir batas garis belakang. Melompat. Seketika lututku langsung bereaksi keras. Sakit sekali!

Tapi berhasil kukembalikan pukulannya dengan nada sama pula. _Smash_-ku yang paling keras—mungkin ini pertama kali seumur hidupku. Ia segera membalas lagi.

Satu pukulan ringan, namun agak bergerak miring ke kanan. Kukejar lagi.

Nyutt!

Ah! Lagi! Aku tak bisa menahan keseimbanganku ketika berlari, dan jatuh segera.

"Uh..." aku mengaduh. Entah terdengar oleh telinganya di sana atau tidak.

"Kakimu sakit?" suaranya terdengar dekat sekali. Kubuka mataku.

Dia ada tepat di depan wajahku! Cepat sekali ia bergerak ke sini?

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya.

"Err—entahlah," aku mencoba bangkit. Nihil! Tetap tak bisa. Nyeri di lututku begitu sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan luka baru di lutut, akibat terantuk barusan. Cairan merah segar terlihat memenuhi pori lututku.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan," ajaknya. Membimbing tanganku untuk berdiri. Meskipun ditopang, tetap saja aku susah berjalan. Beberapa langkah kulakukan dengan pelan.

"Kau bisa berjalan tidak?" tanyanya. Kulihat ada sedikit nada khawatir di suara beratnya barusan. Apa telingaku turut terbentur?

"Bisa. Tapi pelan-pelan... Maaf merepotkanmu, Shi—err, Hitsugaya-kun..." aku menyeringai malu.

"Sudahlah," ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku. Ha? Bisa? Tubuhnya yang hanya kurang lebih dengan tubuhku, bisa mengangkatku?

Tunggu? Mengangkat?

Ia berlari cepat dengan membopongku. Ya Tuhan! Aku malu sekali! Untung sekolah sudah agak sepi karena sudah banyak yang pulang. Tapi, tetap saja aku malu di hadapannya!

Malu atau—senang?

Akhirnya ia mendudukkanku di bangku ruang kesehatan. Aku dapat melihat wajahku yang begitu menampakkan semu merah di cermin itu. Tapi dalam hati, aku, ah, tak tahu seberapa senangnya...

Kulihat Shiro-chan membuka kotak pertolongan pertama itu. Beberapa obat luka dibawanya padaku.

"Diam, jangan bergerak, akan kubersihkan lukamu."

Shiro-chan menunduk. Membersihkan lututku dengan antiseptik, dan membubuhkan obat luka setelahnya. Kemudian membalut dengan perban. Telaten sekali... Tak salah aku menyukainya...

Ups? Aku berkata apa?

"Nah, selesai. Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit nyeri..." kujawab jujur.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Aku tersenyum jahil. Tapi ia membuka kembali perban lututku dan membuangnya.

"Kenapa dilepas, Shiro-chan?"

"Diamlah."

Kulihat lagi ia mengambil obat pereda nyeri dari kotak pertolongan pertama. Juga sebuah plester luka. Dibawanya padaku, dan dioleskannya ke lututku, ke bagian yang tidak terluka. Terlebih dahulu ia tempelkan plester luka di bagian yang berdarah.

"Lebih baik pakai ini saja. Lukamu biar ditutup dengan itu."

Aku melihat lututku. Kerjanya rapi sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shiro-chan," aku memberikan senyumku. Ia balas menepuk pundakku.

"Tunggulah di sini. Akan kuambilkan tasmu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ia memasang sepatu, dan pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Astaga? Apa ini mimpi? Atau memang kenyataan yang manis? Aku melayang sendiri dalam alam pikirku. Euforia, mungkin?

Ini pertama kali kau menolongku, Shiro-chan. Pertama ketika kita menjadi dekat setelah bertahun-tahun aku hanya menatapmu dalam diam.

Pertama, kenangan yang bagus, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**- chapter 3: end –**

**.**

Apakah ini manis? Uh, indahnya jadi Hinamori... \\\

ahaha, but sometimes love is beautiful in their own way, for each person. :DD

RnR?


	4. Yang Pertama: Saat Hanya Ada Kau dan Aku

**Yang Pertama**, a kazuka's

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Yang Pertama, **atas namaku untukmu

.

4th: Yang Pertama **Saat Hanya Ada Kau dan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung _sneakers_-ku pada lantai berwarna krem ini. Semenjak tadi kulihat waktu bergeraknya lambat sekali!

Lambat? Ya! Teman bodoh—eh, bukan, bukan!—sahabatku ini sedang sibuk menuliskan salinan dari pekerjaan rumahku. Dia yang terlalu asyik bertanding sepakbola kemarin sore hingga lupa tugas yang sebanyak ini. Dan celakanya, tadi waktu jam pelajaran terakhir sudah harus dikumpulkan dan ia baru mengerjakan seperenamnya. Bagus sekali...

Pengerjaan tugas ini bagiku butuh tiga hari. Biologi, tugas mengerjakan lima puluh soal isian plus kesimpulan dari bab yang terakhir, ekologi.

Sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggunya.

Pasti ada pertanyaan—mengapa aku justru mau berlama-lama menunggunya? Ya tentu saja! Kalau tidak kutunggu, dia bahkan mungkin akan tersesat hanya untuk mengumpulkan tugas ini. Atau mungkin salah menaruh, bukan pada meja guru yang semestinya. Jadi pada intinya, aku tidak percaya dia! Dia hanyalah tipe yang mengenal pojok kelas, atau di mana ia bisa makan. Pojok kelas, untuknya bercengkerama bersama sahabatnya, dan tempat makan untuk mengisi energinya.

Nah, Renji Abarai, bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi!

Kutengok jendela. Dua sisi kontras tampil pada langit. Sebelah barat, ke arah rumahku—langit gelap. Tapi di timur, cerah dan membuatku tidak berselera keluar ruangan jika melihatnya. Awas jika hujan turun sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini!

"Renji~ bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?"

"Sebentar! Kesimpulannya tinggal tiga paragraf," tukasnya sembari terus menulis cepat.

Aku memutar mataku. Semoga ia bisa menyelesaikan lebih cepat daripada yang kuperkirakan.

Kutunggu lima menit. Kulihat tinggal kalimat terakhir yang perlu ditulisnya. Bagus.

"Memangnya tadi malam apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ketiduran," jawabnya santai. Tak memperhatikanku.

Kepalan tanganku gatal untuk merutuk langsung kepala nanasnya itu.

Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dulu... aku sempat suka padanya? Pada pemuda yang hanya peduli pada olahraga favoritnya, game dan agak lemot ini?

Bagaimana bisa, ya?

Aah, sudahlah. Itu masa lalu.

"Nah, selesai! Arigatou ne, Tatsuki!" ia tertawa senang. Menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. Membawa dua buah buku—milikku dan miliknya.

"Ya, ya," jawabku malas. "Ayo, ke tempat Juu-sensei. Kau tahu tempatnya?"

Ia menggeleng polos. Grrh!

Terpaksa aku yang berjalan di depan. Mengajaknya ke ruang guru. Sekalian menjelaskan padanya posisi meja-meja guru ini. Sampai ia tersesat lagi saat mengumpulkan tugas, untuk apa ia berada di sekolah ini selama kurang lebih satu tahun?

"Sudah, aku temani kamu pulang," Renji menepuk bahuku ketika kami sampai di pintu gerbang. "Biar aku pulang lewat jalan memutar."

"Yang benar?"

"Balasan kau mau meminjamkan tugasku," ia berkata sembari berpaling wajah.

Aku mengiyakan. Dan mulai melangkah pulang.

Kami berjalan dalam hening. Rumahku cukup jauh, biasanya jarak itu terasa dekat ketika pulang-pergi jika beramai-ramai. Dan ini? Huh.

Tik, tik.

Aku menengadah. Beberapa bulir air kulihat terjun menuju kami. Juga seluruh bumi.

"Hng? Hujan?" tanya Renji baru bereaksi.

Aku berjalan cepat. Aku sadar Renji memintaku mengimbanginya. Tapi kalau jalanku pelan bagaimana? Mau berhujan-hujan?

Zrasssh!

Bagus. Hujan melebat. Langkahku terhenti.

"Bodoh, jangan berdiri di situ, basah tahu!" Renji menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke sebuah toko yang tutup. Eh?

Aku menoleh padanya ketika kami telah sampai di tempat berteduh. Ah, tanganku belum dilepaskannya...

"Err, Re-renji, bisa kuminta tanganku kembali?"

Renji tersadar. "Eh, maaf, baiklah—" ia melepas tanganku dengan lembut. Astaga...

Lama kami berada di sini. Hujan rasanya semakin lebat saja. Kulihat jam tangan Renji. Sudah tertera pukul setengah empat lewat lima di sana. Berarti aku tertinggal pertandingan lima belas menit! Argh!

"Makanya, lain kali kalau ada tugas langsunglah kau kerjakan. Daripada berakhir seperti ini," ucapku sedikit sebal.

"Iya, iya!" jawabnya bernada tak senang.

Aku diamkan jawabannya.

Dingin.

Maksudku, cuacanya. Dingin sekali. Hujannya merata, lebat dan bisa terus turun hingga setengah jam ke depan—perkiraanku.

"Uh," gumamku seorang diri. Aku tak peduli dia merespon atau tidak.

Kugosok rambutku. Masih sedikit basah. Untung rambutku pendek. Tidak perlu repot kalau basah seperti ini.

Jemariku turun ke lenganku sendiri. Menggosok-gosoknya, siapa tahu bisa terasa lebih hangat.

"Nih, pakai saja," ujarnya singkat. Renji menyampirkan jaket biru tua-putihnya padaku.

Apa?

Kenapa semuanya serasa panas?

Atau cuma wajahku?

Kuraba pipiku. Panas!

Aku menoleh pada Renji. Ia tersenyum lembut di situ.

Menghangat.

"Masih dingin?" tanyanya. Ia menadahkan tangannya.

"Eng, entahlah," jawabku gamblang. Tapi segera ia raih tanganku. Tapi tanpa kata.

Ah, Renji...

... Mungkin aku telah menyukaimu untuk kedua kalinya...

Saat hanya ada kau dan aku, aku sadar kalau aku masih menyimpan rasa padamu, Renji Abarai...

**.**

**.**

**- chapter 4: end –**

**.**

aah, andai waktu itu hujan, mungkin akan seperti ini. sayangnya enggak... D:

(ngomong apaan nih author?)


	5. Yang Pertama: Kau Ajarkan Padaku

Well, akhirnya sampai ke bagian terakhir, 5 dari 5, sampe ke tanggal yang saia tunggu-tunggu. Saengil chukkaehmnida, oppa. You're the first one of something in my life... :))

**Yang Pertama**, a kazuka's

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Yang Pertama, **atas namaku untukmu

.

5th : Yang Pertama **Kau Ajarkan Padaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merapikan lagi pakaianku.

Tunggu, ini bukan gaun sutra yang begitu licin dan mudah terlipat! Ini hanya seragam biasa, Hime, seragam biasa! Tak perlu terlalu susah memikirkan penampilan. Aku merutuk dalam batin. Ah, aku begitu gugup hari ini.

Memang hari ini hari penting—acara formal pelepasan para siswa yang sebentar lagi akan menerima hasil ujian. _Farewell party_, itu yang disebut teman-temanku. Tapi bukan pesta perpisahan yang identik dengan gaun manis para siswi, dan siswa yang tampan tinggi dengan kemeja atau jas mereka. Ini cuma acara resmi. Acara seperti itu baru akan diadakan ketika kami benar-benar sudah memerima hasil kami.

Dan aku gugup, bukan karena ini hari terakhir kami berkumpul bersama dalam satu lingkup nama resmi sekolah, tapi...

Eh, ada Ishida-kun di sana!

Kulihat ia sibuk mengatur acara yang lima belas menit lagi akan diadakan. Bisa kumaklumi, dia adalah calon alumni yang sangat bepengaruh di sekolah ini.

Ia cerdas, pandai berorganisasi, hingga membuatnya terpilih menjadi wakil ketua organisasi siswa saat di tingkat satu dan menjadi ketua di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas ini.

Bukan hanya itu alasanku mengaguminya—ah, patutkah aku mengakuinya?—ia adalah seorang yang apa adanya. Lebih memilih buku daripada berkumpul khas anak laki-laki di kelasku. Buang waktu, katanya.

Dan kabarnya, ia telah mendapat beasiswa resmi dari negara untuk menuntut ilmu ke negara adidaya itu.

"Beranikan dirimu, Hime. Tak ada waktu yang lebih baik dari ini," Tatsuki-chan datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundakku. Hampir aku terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Ingat, dua tahun kamu menahannya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis karena tak sempat mengungkapkannya saat ia pergi nanti."

"Ba-baiklah," aku tertunduk—tersipu.

"Berjuang. Aku berdoa untukmu," Tatsuki menjauh dariku. Ia kembali membaur dengan panitia—ia bagian peralatan.

Kulihat Ishida-kun berjalan menuju padaku. Jantungku mempercepat lajunya. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah merah.

Sedikit ia memberiku senyum.

Aku tidak yakin aku terlihat normal.

"Inoue-san, kau sakit?" ia makin mendekat.

"E, a-ano—ti-tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" aku berusaha mencerahkan rona wajahku.

"Kau terlihat—merah?"

"E-eeh, tidak, mu-mungkin aku sedikit kepanasan, Ishida-kun," aku berusaha tertawa seadanya. Mungkin sedikit dapat kunetralkan diriku.

Ia meneruskan jalan. Menghampiri Kurosaki-kun yang ada di belakangku. Kudengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu—berkaitan dengan waktu acara. Sepertinya, acara akan segera dimulai.

Benar saja. Pembawa acara—Hinamori-chan telah berucap dari sudut sana.

Bagus, aku harus menunggu berapa jam lagi?

.

Satu setengah jam terlewat. Acara resmi masih berlangsung, membuatku tak enak kalau harus pergi keluar. Mataku terus mencari Ishida-kun.

Mungkin ia berada di luar, analisaku. Atau ia menonton dari pintu masuk. Ia termasuk orang penting yang hampir menjadi maskot sekolah. Berlebihan? Tidak. Itu semua benar. Ia murid cerdas yang selalu dapat diandalkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin ke toilet.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku memberanikan diri berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. Kebetulan sedang ada pergantian acara, hingga aku sempat melarikan diri.

Ke toilet hanya beberapa menit. Aku merapikan seragamku dan berjalan masuk kembali ke gedung. Kulihat sesaat diriku di pantulan kaca. Rambutku masih agak rapi.

Patut kuakui, aku jadi lebih sering memperhatikan soal rambutku semenjak aku tahu aku menyukai Ishida-kun. Ya, itu benar.

BRUK!

Aku mendongak pada seseorang yang menabrakku.

Ishida-kun!

"Sumimasen!" Ishida-kun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Aku agak terburu-buru, Inoue-san."

Kusambut uluran tangannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, jadi aku tidak terlalu memerah. Ia sering membantuku yang begitu ceroboh ini.

Sesudah meminta maaf, ia melangkah cepat dariku. Tunggu, haruskah aku kehilangan kesempatan?

"I-Ishida-kun, tunggu!"

"Ya?" ia berbalik. Berhenti.

"Apa urusanmu penting?"

"Ti-tidak terlalu. Aku cuma menyampaikan bahwa aku ingin meminta dokumentasi langsung dari bagian penyelenggara."

"A-aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu..."

Tampak kedua alis Ishida-kun hampir menyatu. Hingga ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lantas—ia mendekat padaku.

"Apa itu, Inoue-san?"

Aku menarik nafas. Ini momen yang kutunggu semenjak dua tahun lalu. Aku sempat mengucapkan syukur—akhirnya aku bisa tiba ke waktu yang kutiti dari jauh.

"Ishida-kun... tahukah, kalau selama ini..."

Aku terputus. Tapi Ishida-kun tetap mendengarkan. Salah satu poin yang juga kusukai—ia pendengar yang sangat baik.

"Aku... Menyukaimu sejak awal masuk sekolah ini..."

Aku tidak melihat langsung pada matanya, mataku sendiri kututup. Aku tahu aku pengecut... Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengucapkannya, bukan?

"... Aku mengagumimu, tapi aku tidak berani berkata..."

"Inoue-san, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ishida-kun. Aku tidak bisa berharap kalau kau akan menerimaku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya, lebih baik daripada aku mendiamkannya hingga kau pergi nanti. Kita terlalu jauh, dalam banyak hal..."

"Demo—maksudku..."

"Baik, hontou ni arigatou, Ishida-kun. Kaulah yang pertama mengajarkanku tentang banyak hal sekaligus. Menjadi pendengar yang baik, berjuang, tidak menyerah, selalu belajar dari kesalahan, rasa suka dan... cinta..."

"Inoue-san..."

Kuputus kata-katanya. Aku tidak ingin pernyataan yang kususun dengan susah payah menguap begitu saja karena aku terlalu serius mendengarkannya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih. Maaf jika aku lancang, Ishida-kun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui, kalau akulah yang selama ini di balikmu, mengagumimu dalam diam... Aku terus bisa tersenyum, salah satunya karena Ishida-kun..."

"I—"

"Baiklah, Ishida-kun, terima kasih waktunya," aku bersiap lari. Dalam hatiku, seperti ada sesuatu yang melayang lepas. Bebanku. Aku lega, itu saja.

"Inoue-san! Tidakkah kau mau mendengarku?" ia menarik tanganku. Aku terhenti. Dengan cepat ia membawaku tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku juga—ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Te-tentang apa?"

"Kau jugalah yang mengajariku bagaimana untuk serius selain dalam belajar."

"Ma-maksud Ishida-kun?"

"... Serius untuk menyukai seseorang."

Aku rasa waktuku berhenti. Aku menutup mulutku yang ingin berteriak.

Ini mimpi?

Atau—Ishida-kun memang mengucapkan itu dengan mulutnya sendiri?

"I-Ishida-kun?"

"Aku menerimamu, Inoue-san," ia membisikkan tepat pada telingaku. Suara lembutnya... "Aku sadar, tahu, kalau selama ini kamu menyukaiku. Terlihat dari sikapmu. Tapi aku sendiri pun tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku kagum denganmu, Hime..."

Perjuanganku tak sia-sia...

"Ya, Ishida-kun..." aku memberanikan diri memeluknya. Hangat.

Inikah, wujud asli cinta yang kutunggu?

... Untuk pertama kalinya, aku sadar, kekuatan cinta pertama itu sangat kuat. Dan aku juga sadar, kalau usaha yang keperjuangkan itu tak berhasil nihil...

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberi beberapa hal yang menyadarkanku...

Ishida-kun turut melingkarkan tangannya di punggungku. Pertama kali, aku memeluk cintaku secara langsung.

**.**

**.**

**- compiuto –**

**.**

The last one, the longest one.. :DD

yap, ini yang terakhir, lima dari lima ficlet saia. Well, sebenarnya gak semua kisah saia lho.. ^3^ Hanya ada beberapa yang mirip, tapi dengan perubahan tentunya. Terlalu manis jika kisah saia seperti dalam fic ini. Huh, kerjaan saia kan banyak mengkhayal... =3=. Jadi realita yang ada pun terkadang berubah seindah pelangi ketika saia poles dengan imajinasi abal... ==a karena itulah saia...

saengil chukkae yo, oppa. i'll pray for you, today... :DD

**ne? review?**


End file.
